Seconds of Ours
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: They only ever had a few seconds together, but it was enough for something. A story told in a collection of 100 Severus/Hermione drabbles, each less than 100 words. Post-War AU.
1. I

_They only ever had a few seconds together, but it was enough for something. _

**Seconds of Ours**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 89**

**XX**

"What are you doing here?"

Her eyes snapped up to see the man in the bed struggling to sit up after his long recovery slumber. She quickly went to him and tried to support his thin arms only to have her hands smacked off his person. "Professor, I just wanted to help..."

"You've done enough damage, Miss Granger," he growled viciously. "I'm alive, aren't I?" He nestled back into the covers so only his dark hair was visible. "Now get out."

She fled the room, tears in her eyes.

**XX**

_The OTP Boot Camp – vicious_

_100 stories under 100 words challenge – awake_

_The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Shot-put_

Good news! I will be finishing this fic before October 31st (oh my gosh, she must be joking). But seriously, I will. Every chapter will be a little drabble like this, and you'll get 3-4 chapters a day! So be psyched! :D

Follow, favourite, and R&R! Please leave a review, even if it is simply a word! It's the thought that counts! :)


	2. II

**Words: 96**

**XX**

He wasn't sure what prompted him to speak to her. He wasn't sure why he was present at all but when he glanced over to where she was standing next to him, tears cascading down her cheeks as she watched the two caskets being lowered, he couldn't help but speak.

"It's not your fault, Miss. Granger."

Her head snapped up to look at him, her eyes widening in shock as they met his. Suddenly, she gave him a sad smile. "It's not your fault either, Professor."

He froze as he realized that he, too, was crying.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words challenge – tear_

Let me know what you think! :D


	3. III

**Words: 95**

**XX**

"Receiving an Order of Merlin, First Class, Hermione Granger."

She walked onto the stage with much more calmness than she actually felt. She accepted the medal from Kingsley, but was motioned to wait. She stood there numbly as she accepted two more Orders of Merlin with tiny printed words on the purple ribbon attached to it. _Post Mortem_.

She tried not to hyperventilate as she unsteadily tripped down the stairs from the stage. A strong hand grabbed her elbow, stabilizing her on the way down. Hazel eyes met black and she smiled wanly with gratitude.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words challenge – purple_

Please leave some feedback!


	4. IV

**Words: 98 **

**XX **

They called him up and for a moment, everything went silent because none would stand up for him.

"Severus Snape, Order of Merlin, Second Class."

Second Class. _Second Class_.

He could hear the piano playing faintly, growing louder and louder until it was pounding in his ears. When he walked off of the stage, his fist clenched, she wrenched her medal off of her neck over her bushy hair and threw it onto his head. The crowd gasped in unison with him.

"You are the real hero here."

He shook his head slightly, only for her eyes. "No."

**XX **

_100 stories under 100 words - piano _

Please review! :)


	5. V

**Words: 96**

**XX**

"May I have this dance, Miss. Granger?"

She mutely nodded and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor and they twirled past the other couples, spinning and spinning and spinning. She stopped him suddenly.

"I don't expect you to be nice to me," she said, earnest. "Honestly, treat me the way you did when you woke up. That's more… you."

"True," he said. "But you are my only ally in this room, this world. It would not be practical to shun you."

"You consider me…"

He merely raised an eyebrow and continued to dance.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – past _

_The Chinese Moon Festival – Bonus Slice Mini Contests – dance _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – a request _

_OTP Boot Camp - practical_

Please leave me your thoughts! :)


	6. VI

**Words: 94**

**XX**

He twirled the young Gryffindor around the floor, his dark secret of Po—Harry's sacrifice gnawing away at him. He blamed himself more after seeing her cry over The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Lived. But it wasn't his secret anymore. Po—_Harry_ had shown her the memories and she didn't blame him. She even thought he was a _hero_.

He couldn't purposefully hurt her more with his bitterness.

He noticed with a start that his mouth had morphed into a scowl once more. Strangely enough, it only made her grin.

… Then again, Severus Snape wasn't one for change.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – Gryffindor_

_OTP Boot Camp – young_

_2012 Hogwarts Games – Long Jump Round 1 – Favourite Character (Severus Snape) – Theme (Dark Secrets)_

Please let me know what you think, even if it's only one word or a :)


	7. VII

**Words: 94**

**XX**

It had been a year. She thought she would be able to return to Hogwarts without feeling the familiar ache in her heart but she was wrong. She faltered at the gates, nearly keeling over as a wave of sorrow hit her. Hermione Granger soldiered on. Raising a strong, resolute hand, she knocked on the door thrice and fought to remain calm.

The door swung open to reveal Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and Severus Snape. Hermione gave them a hopeful smile.

"Hello," she said, breathless. "I don't suppose I could come in?"

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – breathless _

_OTP Boot Camp – calm_

_Drabble Collection Challenge_

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Hermione Granger – hello_

Please let me know what you think, even if it's only one word or a :)


	8. VIII

**Words: 100**

**XX**

He stood in Minerva's office as she placed her glasses on her nose and gave Miss Granger a kindly smile.

"You want to teach transfiguration?" he said before Minerva could speak. She nodded.

"Miss…" Minerva sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "Hermione, are you certain you can work here?"

He watched her take a deep breath. "I haven't let myself properly mourn, Professor. If I work here, I can properly come to terms with… everything."

He didn't understand how she could return to the castle. He desperately wanted to leave. But she was not a coward. She was not him.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – glasses_

_OTP Boot Camp – kindly_

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – mourn _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Severus Snape – sure _

Please let me know what you think, even if it's only one word or a :)


	9. IX

**Words: 98**

**XX**

She sat at the high table completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of students in the Great Hall. Her nerves were definitely getting the best of her as she surveyed the students and tried to prevent herself from hyperventilating.

A pale hand entered her line of vision to point to the pudding on her right-hand side. Hermione hastily picked up the chocolate cake and, in her haste, overturned it into Professor Snape's lap.

She could have sworn he smiled at her before reverting to his normal scowl and vanishing the mess. Strangely enough, she was no longer nervous.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – pudding _

_OTP Boot Camp – overwhelmed _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge_

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Hermione Granger - great_

Please let me know what you think, even if it's only one word or a simple :)


	10. X

**Words: 100**

**XX**

He had just settled down for the night when a knock sounded through his chambers. He didn't want to get up, but with his luck he couldn't afford to ignore the door. He pulled himself up and opened the door to be met with bushy brown hair.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier, sir," said Hermione Granger.

Severus groaned. "I was about to go to sleep," he began, watching the witch blanch. "Conversations like this are for the morning."

He spun on his heel to return to his chambers but before he closed the door, he spoke. "Good luck tomorrow."

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – sleep _

_OTP Boot Camp – want _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – morning _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Severus Snape – sound _

Please let me know what you think, even if it's only one word or a simple :)


	11. XI

**Words: 99**

**XX**

She stabbed at the eggs before her with a vengeance, giving up after a few moments and agitating some beans with her fork. She glared at Snape who sat next to her, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What're you looking at?" she demanded.

"My, my, Miss Granger. You're unnaturally angry today."

"I have had a horrid week. And it's Professor."

"Student's won't listen?"

"That's none of your business."

Snape ignored her words, merely wiping at his mouth with a napkin. As he stood up, he spoke. "You must have wondered why I was so _unnecessarily_ cruel. It never was."

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – fork _

_OTP Boot Camp – agitated_

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – anger_

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Hermione Granger – have _

Please leave some feedback, it would mean the world :)


	12. XII

**Words: 100**

**XX**

He had expected to find a student on the Astronomy Tower. He narrowed the space between them and she spoke.

"I hoped I could be a nice teacher," she whispered. "I thought patience would lead to respect but they know me as me and that makes it so difficult to make them listen!"

"There's a time to be strict and a time to be kind. Get your respect first."

She finally turned to face him. "Why weren't you ever kind, then?" she asked. He simply joined her at the window and stared at the grounds sprawling in front of them.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – hope_

_OTP Boot Camp – patience _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Severus Snape – space _

Please leave some feedback, it would mean the world :)


	13. XIII

**Words: 97**

**XX**

She almost jumped out of her new green robes when he appeared beside her like a specter. She grinned widely at him.

"You're in much better spirits."

"You give sound advice."

He snorted. "So your good mood has nothing to do with the amount of detentions you've handed out?" Her cheeks rapidly filled with red. "Miss Granger, if you so desperately want to challenge me for the most detentions issued in a week, you'll have to do much better."

He smirked at her and if she didn't know better, she would have said he almost sounded… _playful_.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – detention_

_OTP Boot Camp – playful_

_Drabble Collection – Challenge_

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Hermione Granger – green _

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	14. XIV

**Words: 48**

**XX**

He paused by the door to the Transfiguration classroom and was drawn inside, blending into the shadows by the doorway. Suddenly, the familiarity of her mannerisms struck him. He left the room as quickly as he entered, shaken to the core, because young Miss Granger was channeling _him_.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – pause_

_OTP Boot Camp – drawn_

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – less than 50 words _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Severus Snape – shaken _

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	15. XV

**Words: 100**

**XX**

"You know what the next obstacle is, right?" She followed his gaze, looking at the familiar faces around the great hall: faces of her friends, her students.

"Now you must remain diligent. You must maintain your integrity as an educator." He held up a hand to pause her protests. "I'm not saying you're dishonest, Miss Granger. I'm merely saying that your friends will try to use their friendship to gain favors from you. They will take advantage of you."

"I… I d… don't believe you…" she stuttered. "I… _can't_."

He simply shrugged and turned his attention back to his roast.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – stutter_

_OTP Boot Camp – diligence _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Hermione Granger – gaze _

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	16. XVI

**Words: 95**

**XX**

"Stop this."

"This is ridiculous, Hermione!" replied Ginny. "Why can't you cut me some slack?"

"I…" Hermione sputtered. "I _can't_, Ginny! I can't play favourites!"

Ginny huffed. "I shouldn't have come back."

"Ginny…"

"No!" she shrieked. "Don't make excuses for yourself. If you'd rather be like _him _instead of doing what Ron and Harry would think is right…"

"Don't you _dare_… Get out." The door slammed behind her.

He appeared in the corner, invisibility cloak in hand, solemn.

She took a shaky breath. "You were right," she whispered. "I don't know why I expected otherwise."

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – stop_

_OTP Boot Camp – ridiculous_

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – Harry Potter _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Severus Snape – solemn _

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	17. XVII

**Words: 100**

**XX**

"You gave Miss Weasley a detention."

"How'd you know?" she mumbled, practically inhaling more of the ice cream.

"That's your fifth ice cream there."

She glared at him. "What, did you ask the elves how much ice cream I've eaten or take a lucky guess?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No. I counted the number in the bin."

She huffed and put the spoon down. "I can't let her get away with disrespecting me. I feel rotten but everyone will think they can do the same and…"

"You did the right thing. Miss Weasley will come around. I'm sure of it."

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – ice cream_

_OTP Boot Camp – rotten _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – Harry Potter _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Hermione Granger – guess_

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	18. XVIII

**Words: 91**

**XX**

There were balloons adorning the Great Hall and he half expected Albus Dumbledore to casually walk in but Minerva's grin told him that she was the one behind the gaudy red and gold spell.

She sat herself next to him, utterly thrilled. "I've never seen decorations like this!" she gasped, fascinated. "And I really thought I'd seen everything in this school!"

"Since Minerva was put in charge, she likes to celebrate birthdays this way," he replied. With a flourish, he presented Hermione with a little silver box. "Happy birthday, Miss Granger."

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – balloons _

_OTP Boot Camp – fascinated _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – thrilling_

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Severus Snape – spell _

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	19. XIX

**Words: 100**

**XX**

She was more than a little shocked as she looked at the present. When she didn't react, he deposited it in front of her plate and returned to his breakfast. He was consuming some bacon when she found her voice.

"Thank you," she whispered. "But how did you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Miss Granger. Give me a little more credit."

He heard the creak of her chair as she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He was helpless to do much but gingerly wrap his arms around her in return.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – whisper _

_OTP Boot Camp – helpless _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – sound: creak_

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Hermione Granger – hug _

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	20. XX

**Words: 99**

**XX**

The Great Hall had gone silent save for a single, awkward cough. She pulled away and gave him the widest grin he'd seen her wear since the war.

"Thank you so much," she said, her voice too loud. "I love it."

"You haven't even opened it yet, Miss Granger," he replied, returning to his meal completely nonplussed, as if he hadn't just been hugged by and given a hug to his former pain-in-the-arse student.

"Still," she said earnestly. "I really do mean it. Thank you." For the first time in a while, there was happiness in her eyes.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – grin _

_OTP Boot Camp – nonplussed _

_Drabble Collection – Challenge _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Severus Snape – save _

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	21. XXI

**Words: 95**

**XX**

The room was still mostly silent as she began to open the box, jumping in shock as it expanded in her hands. "A book?" she questioned with a grin.

"What else?" He had finally averted his attention from his plate and was observing her as she peeled the wrapping away only to gasp, pick up the book, and hold it close to her.

"First edition?" she whispered.

"Mint condition," he remarked stiffly, trying pointedly to ignore her tears.

"I love it," she whispered, quivering and cradling her brand new copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ close.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – frozen _

_OTP Boot Camp – quiver_

_Drabble Collection – Challenge _

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Hermione Granger – hers _

I know it's short, but any feedback is much appreciated.


	22. XXII

**Words: 100**

**XX**

He heard her quiet sobs as he walked down the hallway after curfew. All was silent but just a he was about to step out of the shadows, a red headed figure appeared.

"Happy Birthday."

"Ginny... Please don't hate me… I…" she whispered. "I miss them."

Wordlessly, Miss Weasley gathered her in her arms and held her as she cried for her best friends.

He watched the two until her sobs began to subside when she looked up and found his eyes in the shadow. He spun on his heel, leaving the hallway without giving the other girl a detention.

**XX**

_100 stories under 100 words – birthday_

_OTP Boot Camp – hatred_

_Drabble Collection – Challenge – Ron Weasley_

_Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist – Severus Snape – soothe (not used by word, but the idea)_

Sorry I've been MIA for so long! I hope you'll all still continue to read and review! :)


	23. XXIII

**Words: 60**

**XX**

"Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow as he paused in his eating, fork poised above open mouth. "Whatever for?"

"I know you saw Ginny, and I know you were looking out for me. You'll never admit it, but thank you. It means a lot."

He took a bite of the egg that was hanging off his fork. "It's no matter."

**XX**

Sorry I've been MIA for so long! I hope you'll all still continue to read and review! :)


	24. XXIV

**Words: 97**

**XX**

She was the teacher chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip that week, and she was happy to use it as an excuse to reacquaint herself with Ginny Weasley. The two girls walked down the streets, donning scarves for the first time in months against the emerging autumn chill, and simply chatted for the first time in a while.

Her heart broke as she noticed the tremble in Ginny's hands, the sadness in her eyes, the fake smile plastered over her face, and the fragile voice she spoke with.

She wondered where she would be if it wasn't for him.

**XX**

Thank you so much for the continued interest in this story despite my absence! I will get to review replies eventually, but thank you for the support! Reviews motivate me more than you could possibly know :)


	25. XXV

**Words: 98**

**XX**

"I can't believe it took me so long to realize it," she began softly, again over their evening meal in the Great Hall.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her as she pushed and orderly stack of carrots around her plate.

She looked up at him suddenly, meeting his dark eyes. "I felt as though I was the only one who lost someone, like everyone else was able to get their lives back together while I was still stuck picking up shattered pieces."

"We all feel our own suffering is paramount," he replied. "It's what makes us human."

**XX**

Please continue to read and review, your support means so much to me! :)


End file.
